That's The Question
by Lastew
Summary: Willow/Rupert - When Rupert doesn't want Willow to get out of bed, it leads to an interesting conversation. Cute and fluffy.


Title: That's the Question

Author's Name: The Library Girl

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Rating: FRM

Pairing: Rupert/Willow

Warnings: None

Season: Season four.

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Willow doesn't want to get up for school.

Disclaimer: This is where I put the statement saying that I do not own Buffy, Giles (Heh! I wish!), Sunnydale, or anything relating

to the show. No one is paying me to do this and if you feel the sudden urge to send me gifts, you might want to talk

to someone about that. Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy and has not given me permission to use these characters

as I have so if you have problems with the story, please send the pretzel bombs to me, not him.

Author's Notes: Thanks need to be given, and here is where they go. Thanks to Joss for creating characters so fun to watch and

to borrow for a bit. Thanks to Tony Head for making Giles so amazing. I tried to fight it, but he was just too

remarkable not to fall in love with. Big thank yous to my other half and best friend Ann for all the love and

support. I could never write without her help and I would never want to try. I appreciate all her work. Thank

you to Jess and Michelle for listening and helping me put this in readable form.

That's the Question

Willow snuggled under the covers, hanging on to the last seconds of sleep. She wasn't ready to get up yet, but her mind informed her she had a busy day ahead. She sighed, cursing her over active brain.

"Is something wrong, love?"

She smiled as Rupert rolled over, pulling her against him and kissing her shoulder. She couldn't believe they'd been together for over two months now. She turned in his arms, snuggling closer against him.

"Nahh," she replied, leaning in to kiss his neck. "I'm just not ready to get up."

"Then don't," he said, kissing her ear. "Stay here with me."

She closed her eyes, shivering as his lips trailed down. He paused to suck on her ear lobe before moving on to more interesting territory. As he nipped lightly on her collarbone, she swallowed hard.

"I…but…oh, lord Rupert, do that again." Her whole body was trembling and she was just giving in to his request to stay in bed when her cursed brain once more informed her of her schedule for the day. "Oh, damn."

"Did I hurt you?" He looked up, his brow furrowed in concern. "I didn't bite too hard, did I?"

"No." She sighed, reaching up to stroke his face. "But I've got a biology test in a couple hours."

"Isn't that what we were studying?" Rupert asked with a wolfish grin.

"Yes, but I'm on the unit with plant cells," she said with a laugh.

"I could go get some strawberries from the kitchen if that would help. Possibly some whipped cream?"

She laughed at his eager expression.

"As nice as that sounds, I still have to go back to the dorm to change clothes and get my books."

"You…you could move some of your things here," he said quietly. "There's room in my closet. I could clear you some drawers."

"I have a lot of things," she replied distractedly. "Especially books."

"I was thinking about that," Rupert replied, his expression slightly nervous.

"About what?"

"Well, you have books that you use all the time for school and I know you've acquired some ancient texts and spell books."

"I did get a great deal when that occult bookstore on Reavers Street closed."

"I appreciate that you let me borrow them at times," he said. He looked down at his hands. "I was thinking though that perhaps…well, it might be better to combine our collections."

Willow looked up at his anxious face and smiled.

"Why Rupert, are you asking my books to move in with you?"

He looked up, his eyes wide and she laughed. He smiled sheepishly and relaxed.

"Well, yes, I believe I am. And...if you were to join them, I wouldn't be opposed to that either."

She looked into his eyes, seeing a mixture of love and slight panic that he'd pushed too far, asked too much from her. She reached out and touched his face.

"I would love to move in with you," she whispered.

His answering grin was positively boyish. She laughed, leaning in to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking hers, his hands roaming over her skin. When she broke the kiss, they were both breathing hard. He moved forward to kiss her again, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Biology test, dorm. Remember?" she asked.

He sighed.

"I do. You will be back tonight?"

"I'll be here at four. But I'll have to leave early tomorrow as well for my psych test."

He looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"Your books are moving in this weekend," he said after a moment. "I'll have space cleared by then."

"In a bit of a hurry?" she asked with a grin. "You must really like my books."

He leaned forward, his face inches from hers.

"It's their owner that I'm really interested in," he whispered. "I love her very much and I want her in my life as much as possible."

"She loves you too," Willow responded, tears blurring her vision.

Before she could say more, he leaned in and kissed her again, his lips gently loving hers. After a moment, he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Shall we pick this up again tonight? Perhaps a candle lit dinner in bed?"

"Wouldn't that be messy?" she asked with a frown.

"If we're doing it right," he responded with a grin.

She laughed as she got out of bed.

"You know what a perfectionist I am," she said with a smile as she headed for the stairs.

Rupert lay back on the pillows smiling.

The end


End file.
